Emptiness, Darkness & Silence
by tvdvickie
Summary: It's all my fault I shuld've never let them. Suck at Summaries, please read. ON HIATUS!
1. PrologueEmptiness, Darkness & Silence

**So This is my first story ever. I'm really hyped about it and I worked on this for 2 days now, the idea came to me while I was listening to a song. I'm really sorry if anybody else has a similar story, but I haven't read ever single story on FanFiction. I think I'm going to die if 5th of january doesn't come faster. I Hope you like my story**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of it's characters. I don't even own a laptop._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Prolouge-Emptiness, Darkness & Silence**_  
><em>

_It is our choices that show what we truly are,  
>far more than our abilities.<br>~Albus Dumbledore  
>Harry Potter &amp; the Chamber of Secrets<em>

I was trapped, no way out. How could I let him win and take everything I loved away from me?  
>The worst thing is that it was all my fault. I shouldn't have involved them. Always the weak little human that can't take care of herself, the one that never can leave people alone.<p>

I really miss him, more than anything.

All the things I never said, what I didn't do. The list goes on and on.

So here I was returning to where it all happened. Maybe this was a bad idea. I can't turn back now it wouldn't be fair to them.

I still remember all their faces as he tore them apart on by one. Both emotionally and physically. Why didn't he let me go with them to? It would've made it so much easier for me. Now I'm being really selfish, but I can't help to think.

Why me?

Is there something I did?

I would do anything to have them back, all smiling and happy. Of course that would never happen so keep dreaming. The strange thing is it feels to me like they're still here.

Its official I've gone mad.

Well it's just a matter of time before I will start talking to walls. I don't know what's worse, the thought of never hearing them again or the never ending _emptiness._

_Darkness._

I deserve nothing better; if I haven't tried they'd still be here.

_Silence._

Nothing, not even the wind against the leaves. Only silence.

A year. It still feels like yesterday. I just can't believe it has already been a year. It just proves that I don't care enough to come back. I regret it every day, but I just can't stand the thought of moving on in the same town, hell even the same _house._

I just can't.

What is wrong with me? Now I can't think of them either!

My fate has already been sealed; forever_ alone._

For God's sake did he change me so that I could live with this for all eternity? Even if he hadn't changed me I would still regret it just as bad, just it would end. I would eventually die. But now I can't even do that.

_Hurt._

While I'm walking to the spot where it all happened, I feel my knees go weak. And I fall to the ground. I can't take it, there's just way to much memories. While I sit there I can hear something in the never ending silence.  
>A voice? No, it couldn't be.<p>

He's dead. I saw it with my own eyes. Great, now I'm hearing voices to?

I gather all my strength to stand up and run as fast as I can away from that place.

Of course with my coordination I don't come far before it trip over something, probably my own feet.

As I lay there on the ground. I hear somebody catching up with me.

Whoever it is just stands there.

I continue to lie there face down, not daring to look up.

I can smell _him_, no it can't be.

Just my imagination, since there is really nobody there I look up and….

"Elena" I hear him say.

_Damon?_

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? To much? To obvious? Just enough?<br>Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it.  
>~Vickie <strong>


	2. Chapter 1: The Truth Or Not?

_****_**So I wrote really quickly. I didn't think that my story have gotten this many hits in like a day so I decided too give you guys something more. Then I'll probably won't update until thursday or friday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

_**Chapter 1 – The Truth or Not?**_

_Fiction is obliged to stick to possibilities.  
>Truth isn't.<em>

_~Mark Twain~_

_Damon?_

It can't be, but he's standing right there. I turn around to run, but when I turn he is there to.

"What do you want?" I scream, even though I'm standing just a few feet away from him.

"Elena, help me." He whispers, and then he just disappears. No! He can't leave me here. Not now. Not just after he came back for me. I sit down and just cry. I don't know for how long but it seems like hours. Then I remember what he said to me.

_Help me_. Why would he need my help?

I'm too stupid. _Weak._

Elena, help me .I keep hearing it over and over. Then I remember everybody else. Maybe they need my help too.

_Bonnie. Caroline. Jeremy. Matt. Tyler. Lexi. Jenna…..Stefan._

I need to help them. If only I would know how.

I didn't have Bonnie to find a spell. I didn't have Caroline to make me stay positive. I didn't have Jeremy; I have no one to help me.

But most of all I didn't have Stefan and Damon.

I mean I love Damon with all my heart, but there's a part of me that still loves Stefan.

"Elena." I turn around nobody's there. I thought I just heard, no Elena just stop. You probably didn't hear anybody, just your imagination. Just my imagination, but it felt so real.

Maybe I just miss them so badly that I start hearing them again.

I have to stop lying to myself.

They are _not_ coming back!

"Elena" Wait, Stefan? Maybe they are actually here. Just I refuse to believe it. I've heard voices several times this past year I just thought it was something I made up. The moment passes by and suddenly I can hear somebody, run towards me. So I start running back, out of the forest. I think I managed to shake whoever it was off.

I get in my car and drive towards Mystic Falls.

Nothing has changed; it's just the way it was when I left a year ago. It seem like I'm on auto-pilot, I drive straight up to my old house. When I go inside it seems like nobody's been here for ages. Probably there hasn't been anybody here anyway. Then something pops into my head.

My diary.

I forgot it when I left, but I don't think I need anymore. It would still be good to clear my mind. I run upstairs and pull my diary out of its secret hiding place behind the picture frame over my bed.

Then I find a pen and start writing.

_Dear Diary_

_It has been a really long time since I've written anything at all. I just couldn't return back here it just too many memories here. Today I came back to Mystic Falls, nothing's changed really. Just the fact that everybody I love who used to live here is gone. I started hearing them; it got normal after a while. But today it sounded so real. Way too real. God, I miss them._

_I saw Damon, with my own eyes. He said he needed my help, but what can I do?_

_There has been this empty hole inside me. That never seemed to heal. Help them. Of course I owe them my life, but I have no one to help me. No one._

_I'm pathetic. Useless. Alone._

_But the truth is I know that I can help them, in some sort of twisted way. But I don't know how._

_Wait, I think I know someone who will help me, because she owes me. The problem is I don't know if she's still alive. Maybe he killed her? At least I have to find her, I know she cares just as much as I do._

_I'll write when I have gotten a hold of her, but if I can't I'll try to write as fast as I can. At least._

_-Elena._

I close my diary and reach for my phone dial her number.

_.Beep._

"Hello? Who is it?" A feminine voice asks.

"It's Elena I need your help. You owe me."

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think it is?<br>I need your help I can't decide who that's supposed to help Elena, so here are the two standing.**

**Rebekah or Katherine, who do you think?  
><strong>**Since you haven't heard what happened that year before I will write a prequel soon.**

**Please Review!  
><strong>**~Vickie **


	3. An: SORRY!

**AN:This story will be put on hiatus while I write what happened before this story. And for those who was really looking forward to the next chapter I'm so sorry, but if you want to know what happened before this story please check out my story :Just This Time.  
>I also had to change my user name. My old one was MadMonsterxTv. Hope you'll read Just This Time and I'll try to gat that story complete and then continiue with this one. <strong>

**-Vickie**


End file.
